


Mads Kicks Lee's Ass in Court

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Series: The (mis)Adventures of The Hurricane [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Madison is the greatest ever, Multi, Resolution, fight me, i write too much., superhero, superhero au, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21
Summary: (Alex helps, I guess)this is the end. it is not sad at the end.





	1. Um.. what're YOU doing here?

John rubbed his eyes. Waking up was never fun, and now he was freezing. He always had cold feet in the morning and they never bothered to get another blanket, because then Alex would be too warm. To make up for that, Alex had bought him turtle slippers. John had not known turtle slippers existed.

 _I could buy another blanket._ John thought glumly.  _It woudln't matter._ He paused.  _Except that this is Alex's fucking house, and you're dead broke._ He chided himself.

He yawned and shuffled into his turtle slippers. One of his actual turtles sniffed the slippers. 

" _I still don't trust it."_ The turtle lifted it's head to look at John.  _"You look terrible."_

John sniffled. "Gee, thanks."

 _"No, I don't mean it that way."_ The turtle looked suspicious.  _"You miss what's-his-name. Alex."_

"Wow." John rolled his eyes. "How did you guess?"

The turtle blinked slowly.  _"You stared at that infernal ring box for half-an-hour yesterday."_

"How do you know that has anything to do with Alex?"

_"It had a note on it. The note said 'To Alex'."_

"There was no such thing!" John protested, shuffling into the kitchen. 

The turtle did the turtle version of a shrug- he said 'shrug'.  _"It was pretty damn obvious. Also, you were muttering his name."_

John shook his head. "I thought I told you not to swear. I get irritated when people swear."

_"You like Alex, and he swears."_

"Alex is an exception."

 _"So do Maria, and Thomas, and Laf, and Herc..."_  The turtle pouted.  _"Why can't I?"_

"You're too much like a three year old. I'm sorry.

 _"I'd be a pretty worldly three year old."_  The turtle muttered.

 

Later, after John had gotten dressed- much to his turtle's dismay, Alex had taken John's turtle shirt- there was a knock at the door. John yawned again and walked over to the door. "Hello?"

On the outside steps was a very suprised Lee, who muttered, "I'm glad I knocked first."

John tilted his head and blinked. " _What_ are you doing here?"

"Oh." Lee shuffled his feet. "I was just checking to see how Alex is doing, but he's not here?" He slowly began backing away.

John blinked again. "Why do you care about Alex?"

Lee ground his teeth. "Maybe I wanted to turn a new leaf? Or just be nice? I heard something happened, and that he was taking it badly, so I thought I'd come over to gloat- ahem-  _console_ him."

John nodded slowly. "I don't know what the hell you did to Alex, but get off our property."

Lee obliged, turning around racing into his car.

John's turtle wandered up.  _"Our property?"_

John bit his tounge. "Alex's." He corrected.

The turtle nuzzled John's leg.  _"I'm sorry."_

"Yeah, whatever."


	2. press fucking charges, alex

There was a silence. "Press charges." Thomas piped.

Alex glared at him.

Mads nodded. "He's right."

Alex frowned into his cake. 

Amy wandered over. "I'm  _so bored."_  

Thomas looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Aaron and Theo are  _gone."_ He complained.

"Well..." Thomas looked at Mads, who was staring at Alex, and Alex, who was glaring at the table. "You can join us in pestering Alex about a court case."

Mads threw up his hands. "Alex. You  _can_ charge Lee with stuff, and I will help you."

Alex buried his face in his arms. "No."

" _Alex."_ Mads breathed slowly. "God, you  _idiot."_

 _"_ No."

Mads stood up. "Look. This is not all about you, you miserable fuck. You think this is not affecting me? John won't  _talk to me._ I want to help him, and he ain't being happy until you two are good. You two aren't gonna be good until you tell people what Lee did. This is not  _about you._ Batman didn't hunt down the Joker solely because the Joker killed his parents- no, he defeated him because  _other people were getting hurt."_ Mads sighed. "You're a superhero, Alex. Act like it."

Mads grabbed Thomas's arm- Thomas looked all too happy about Mads dissing Alex- and stormed out the door.

Amy leaned on the end of the booth. "Well, I'll be damned if that wasn't the hottest thing I've seen this week." He paused. "Well, today."

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey, do you have alcohol?"


	3. Laf rants

Alex sitting on Thomas's couch, eating a carrot. Thomas and Mads went out to a 'play', and left Alex at their house. Laf had taken advantage of that fact and had ambushed Alex. He didn't ever  _like_ carrots. He thought they tasted like dirt.

Laf liked carrots, though, and had invited Alex to have one. He looked annoyed, so Alex thought that it would probably be a very bad idea to say no.

Laf looked amused. "I'm not going to kill you."

Alex coughed. "I don't believe you."

"You should."

Alex took a tentative bite of the orange vegetable. "Um, why are you over here? Mads is already mad at me, and..." He trailed off. 

"And Mads is the most terrifying person in the world when he's mad." Laf supplied.

"Well, yeah."

"Thank god he doesn't get angry very often."

"M-hm." Alex nodded. "He's upset about the John thing, though."

Laf blinked. "Alex, everyone is."

"Thomas isn't." Alex protested.

"John is! Maria is! I am! Eliza is!"

"Eliza's upset?"

"Well, more like 'vaguely annoyed'. Eliza doesn't get upset." Laf corrected.

"Mm."

Laf leaned forward. "But  _why,_ Alex? You make terrible decisions a lot, but this is big, even for you."

"Thanks," Alex muttered.

"Alex, why?" Laf cried.

Alex sighed. "Can you  _not_ be hyper-theatrical?"

Laf shook his head. "Nah."

"Well..." Alex tilted his head. "It's a long story..."

Laf leaned forward eagerly. "Uh-hu."

Alex paused, thinking. "A long story that you'll find out about soon enough." He waved his hand. "Now, go. I have to do something."

Laf crossed his arms and glared at Alex. "Bye." He said, and flew out the door.

Alex took out his cell phone and called Mads. "Hey, Mads? I've reconsidered about the whole 'press charges' thing."


	4. maria has an idea?

"Boy, you need a job." Thomas sighed. "Wash has decided to stop paying you temporarily, because you never show up."

"That's because-"

"Because you're too intimidated by John, yes, I know."

"You need a job. Mads is working on the thing, but he doesn't need your help, and if you're living with us, you've got to bring in money." Thomas winked. " _Go."_

 

John sulked in the back corner of the cafe, drawing. He had reverted to that pose- giant headphones, a turtle somewhere on the table- ever since, well, the Alex incident.

Laf and Herc just watched his sadly. 

Mads and Thomas- the few times they had come in- had taken one looked at him and promptly left the cafe, Mads taking out his phone immediately.

Eliza had looked sad, too, and had ordered a cappuccino.

Maria had thought,  _I'm going to_ do  _something about it,_ and had sauntered over to John, grinning.

"Johnny boy!" She had exclaimed. "You haven't texted me since I saved your ass back with your dad!"

John didn't respond, just started drawing a bit more intensely.

"Mm. Really?" Maria had paused. "Well, I had this idea. I have a friend, and he's looking for a date this Friday?"

John still said nothing, but scrawled on the bottom of his sketch, 'Sure. Whatever.'

Maria had grinned and walked back to Laf, gloating.

 

So that was why he was here today. John thought. It was not really because he  _wanted_ to be here, but it was because he felt indebted to Maria, and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Here happened to be at a fancy Italian restaurant, waiting for his date, who's name was... he checked his recent texts with Maria. Samuel Seabury?

Either way, Samuel was not at the restaurant, and John was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. His waitress, a nice, outgoing woman named Dolly, walked over to his table. "My shift's over, so I'm gonna be going. If you need any help, please just wave a waiter over."

John smiled tightly. "Thanks."

"It's nothing, darling." Dolly looked slightly sad about the empty space across from John. "Sorry about your date."

John waved his hand. "He'll be here soon."

Dolly looked skeptical. John didn't blame her. John was skeptical.


	5. terrible waiter AU???

John pretended to read the wine menu- he didn't drink wine- and ignore the fact that the seat across from his was annoyingly empty.  _"Mm... red- what does that say?"_ He mumbled.

Someone on the other side of the table chuckled. "I thought you didn't like wine?"

The situation felt  _so damn familiar_ that John didn't even bother looking up. "Alex..." He sighed, then froze. "Alex?"

The man across the table put a finger to John's lips. "Act normal. I know this is uncomfortable as fuck, but I felt terrible, seeing you sitting at this  _goddamned_ table  _all alone,_ and it stuck me that this is all my  _fucking fault."_ Alex leaned back, looking sad.

John smiled slightly- not really a smile, but not a frown. "What was that you said about acting normal?"

Alex blinked, looking insulted. "That was  _perfectly normal."_

"Mm-hm." John smiled at him, then frowned. "I'm still mad at you."

Alex swallowed. "About that. I have a very good explanation. And you would never let me tell you."

"Ah." John raised his eyebrow. "Really."

Alex coughed. "It was  _Lee."_ He accused, sounding for all the world like a two-year-old accusing his younger brother of stealing cookies- or whatever.

John nodded. "And how did Lee publish an article  _as you,_ with all of your writing quirks and styles."

" _Well..."_ Alex fidgeted. "He may have blackmailed me?"

John blinked. " _He blackmailed you_ and you didn't think it was a good idea to  _tell me?_ "

"I was worried you'd hurt yourself," Alex said bluntly. "Or Lee."

"And why do you care if Lee's getting hurt?"

"Well, I don't, but it would make Mads accusing him in court a bit more difficult."

John blinked. "What else should I know about?"

Alex bit his lip. "Hm... I don't think there's anything else..."

John nodded and glanced down at his wine menu. "Hey, do you know anything about the guy who I was supposed to be on a date with? Samuel whatever?"

Alex swallowed again. "Well, you see, he doesn't exactly really exist."

"What?"

"Mads, Dolly, and Maria decided you and me had to talk. And they also decided that you weren't coming near me, so they devised a plan." Alex leaned forward.

John leaned back. "Woah, woah. Dolly? As in the nice waitress?"

Alex nodded. "She used to be Mads girlfriend?  _Really_ awesome." he waved his hands vaguely. "A rival of Eliza." He said finally.

"I'm impressed."

"But yeah. So they made a plan, and that's why I'm here." Alex looked sheepish.


	6. *cough*lams*cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY A. HAM'S BIRTHDAY!!!! YAY!! HE'S, UM, 260????

Alex twirled a strand of spaghetti around his fork. "So, I've explained everything. Am I forgiven?"

John frowned- it wasn't a real frown. "Hmm... Well, I guess you could come back home."

"It's my effing house." Alex deadpanned.

"Yes, but I was living in it." John smiled at Alex.

Alex blinked. "If you were anyone else, I would start lecturing you on the incorrectness of that sentence. But you are you, and you might still be mad at me, so I am trying to be nice."

"I appreciate it." John took a bite of his breadstick. "Yum. Honestly?"

"Mm?"

"The only reason I'd ever go to an italian resraunt is for the breadsticks."

Alex could almost see Thomas chiding John. 

"So, did you tell anyone else about the blackmail?" John asked casually.

"Well, I told Mads and Thomas."

"Why them?" 

"They randomly came into my house after Lee left." Alex frowned. "I was crying- they asked why- I told them."

John nodded. "Oh."

 

John yawned, looking at Alex, who was leaning on him and reading a book on Aberham Lincon. "It's nice to have you back." He said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah." He hmmed. "Did you know that-"

John pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh."

Alex pulled away slightly. "But this is  _interesting!"_

John sighed. "I have a few questions about that. First: Is it about the financial system or whatever of anything."

Alex looked insulted. "That is  _facinating._ But no."

"Second, is it about old dead white guys."

"Yes..."

"Okay, then don't tell me."

"But-"

"No." John kissed him.

 

Alex yawned, sitting up. "It's kind of weird, being back here. It's a lot..." He waved his hands, "...smaller than Mads and Thomas's guest room."

John snored.

Alex poked him. "You're snoring."

"And you just woke me up at 7:30 in the morning. I can still unforgive you." John grumbled into the pillow.

"Unforgive? I don't think that's how it works."

No response. 

 

"ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU?" Thomas screamed through the phone. "YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US! MADS WAS PANICKED!"

Alex paused, then said, "I'm sorry, but I went home with John?"

There was another pause, and a shuffel, like someone was grabbing the phone. Mads clicked his tounge. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. Me and Thomas are going to come over there, and you two are going to tell us  _exactly_ what happned that got you two back together, and then we are going to Burr's bakery, and we are going to talk about the court case. Okay?"

Alex nodded sagely. "Okay. Yes sir. Definately."


	7. jeffmads

"And then you just... forgave each other and went on a date?" Thomas sighed. "That's fucking romantic."

Alex nodded. John squeezed his hand.

Mads stood up and started pacing. "But we still have this problem of Lee being free." He smiled at John, "Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you two are good again, but there's this thing..." He trailed off, twisting his bracelet. 

Alex stared at the piece of jewelry. It was silvery colored- Alex didn't know enough about metals to know if it was actual silver- and had two glass beads on it. One was pink- magenta?- and the other was a twist of gray and silver. Mads wore it all the time- even while he was sleeping, as Alex had discovered when Mads had caught him taking Thomas's leftover ice cream.

Alex looked at Mads. "I like your bracelet."

Thomas beamed.

Mads blushed, and sat down next to Thomas. "Thanks."

John, noticing it, leaned forward. "Yeah, it's nice. Where'd you get it?"

"Thomas gave me it instead of a ring when he proposed." Mads toyed with the beads on it. "He thought rings were annoying and too easy to lose."

Thomas nodded sagely. "And they are. I lost like fifteen one year."

Mads scoffed. "Only you would have fifteen rings and lose all of them."

John threw up his hands. "But what we're not talking about is the fact that you're  _engaged_ and  _failed to tell us?_ "

Thomas smiled. "I wanted to, as soon as we got engaged, but-"

"-there was never a good opportunity." Mads finished.

John cooed. "You're actually finishing each other's sentences!"

Alex nodded. "But you two have been wearing those bracelets forever! Did you get engaged when you were three or something?"

Mads coughed. "Well..."

John blinked.

"I gave the bracelet to him when we were seven- my mom gave me a bracelet and told me to give it to who I wanted to marry. She probably meant I should give it to someone when I was older, but as soon as I got it, I raced over to Mads house and proposed to him, in the way that only makes sense when you're seven years old."

Mads smiled. "And then, twenty years later, he stole my bracelet, and then proposed, after I had panicked and searched the entire house." He glared playfully at Thomas. "I love you, but you could have said something earlier."

John sighed wistfully. "That's fucking romantic."


	8. here is fifteen hundred forms for you to fill out.

"It's so close to your house!" Thomas groaned. "Why are we driving?"

Mads, in the front seat by Thomas, elbowed him and made a coughing motion. "It's quite cold out, babe."

"Yeah, whatever."

 

"So, I've been doing some research on blackmail, and you have a few forms you need to fill out, and then I can take you to court." Mads dropped a file on Alex's lap, then looked over at Amy. "What do you think would be the best food for working on a blackmail case?" he asked him. 

Amy ran his fingers through his hair. "There's a cake we made called..." he frowned, "well, I don't know what it's called. But it sounds pretty good for you." He tapped the table. "We're closing soon, though. So you should either eat fast, or ask Aaron about staying later."

Mads nodded. "Okay. We'll have the cake. And it'd be great to talk to Aaron."

"Great! I'll get your food, and..." he trailed off. "Yeah."

 

Alex sighed. "None of what you just said made more than three percent sense."

"Three percent sense?" John asked. 

"Yeah."

Mads shrugged. "I don't usually have to explain stuff like that to people. I'm not great at it."

Thomas took a bite of the cake. "I think Aaron might be magic."

"Nah." Alex shook his head. "Superpowers are more likely."

 

"Hi." Aaron smiled at everyone. Theo, standing behind his, took a bite of a chocolate cookie and rolled her eyes. 

"This is  _so good."_ She said, he mouth full. "What did you put in it?"

Aaron turned his head. "You made that, Theo."

She blinked. "What? Oh. Shit. Never mind, then."

Amy took the cookie and sat down by Thomas. "So. What're you guys talking about? It's not  _really_ a blackmail case, is it?"

"It is." Mads confirmed.

Aaron sighed. "What did Lee do?"

Theo made a face. "It  _was_ Lee, wasn't it?" She stuck out her tongue. "God, I hate him."

"Possessive, much?" Amy asked, smiling.

Theo winked at him. "Don't pretend you don't feel the same way."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "But, really, what did Lee do? I can probably help you."

"He was an ass," John announced.

One of the other customers glared at him, gesturing at their son. John looked sheepish. "Sorry." He called.

 

"Well, thanks for talking over that!" Mads called out the car window.

John gave him a thumbs up as he ran after Alex into the house. "It was nothing. I'll see you soon!"

"Bye!"


	9. oh. it's you again. bye now.

John was sprawled over the couch, which, incidentally, meant he was sprawled over Alex. It was kind of difficult to read with someone's legs in your lap, but Alex was able to.

"Hey, did you know James and Thomas Jefferson were arrested for riding in a carriage on a-"

"James Jefferson?" John asked, amused. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they were arrested for riding in a carriage on a Sunday, which was illegal at the time."

"Cool, I guess."

"You're so unenthusiastic," Alex complained. 

John smiled. "Should I be standing up and jumping for joy, then?

"Yes."

John started to get up, bracing his hand on Alex's leg.

Alex's eyes widened. "No, don't actually get up. 'M comfortable."

John laughed. "Fine."

They settled into a comfortable silence, which was broken moments later by Alex starting to tell John about something else that he was leaning from his book. "James Madison once-"

There was a knock at the door. Alex cursed and pushed John's legs off his lap. " 'M gonna get the door," he said, walking over.

John laughed. "Gee, I never would have guessed."

"Oh, hush."

"Hello-" Alex said, opening the door. "Oh. Um, nice to see you, Lee."

John shot up off the couch. " _Lee's_ here?"

 _'Yes'_ Alex mouthed.

John grimaced and walked over to the door. Sure enough, there was Lee, in all of his glory. "Oh. hi, Lee."

"Hi," Lee said shortly. 

John kissed Alex's cheek, then went back to staring down Lee. "Why is he here, babe?" he asked Alex.

"I don't know." Alex said and looked at John with a 'please-don't-punch-him-that-sounds-like-a-good-way-to-have-something-bad-happen' look.

John disregarded it. "Goodbye, Lee," he said, and shut the door. He dusted his hands together. "Well, that was easy."

Alex smiled. "Yes. Yes it was."


	10. lawyerly stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, looking at my plot list: hmm... what next...  
> plot list: LAWYERY STUFF  
> me: wow, that's very helpful  
> my plot list: oh, shut up.

John and Alex woke up to Thomas Jefferson leaning on their bedroom door frame, playing on his phone. "G'morning."

Alex groaned. "The only reason I am not attacking you is that I am considering all of the ways that this could be worse."

John murmured, turned over and hid his head under a pillow.

Alex sat up and poked John's head. "Wake up, turtle boy."

"Don't call me that."

Thomas stuck the tip of his tongue out, focusing on his game. "Take as long as you want. Although, it might interest you that we're wanted in the courtroom at 10:30."

John turned over to face the clock. It was 8:12. "Nice. Thanks for telling me."

Alex closed his eyes, sighing. "How did you even get in? We didn't give you a key."

"You don't lock your doors," Thomas said, giving up and tucking his phone into his pocket.

"We should start locking our doors." John murmured.

"Yep," Alex mumbled.

Thomas tapped his foot. "Hurry up."

"We just woke up," Alex whined.

"That's not my fault," Thomas said back in the same voice.

Alex stood up and went over to Thomas, shoving him out into the hallway and shutting the door. In response to the faint sounds of protest coming from outside, he replied, "I need to change."

There was a sound of understanding from the hallway.

Alex whirled around so he was facing John- or the lump of blankets that presumably had John underneath them- and exclaimed, "What do I wear to a court case?"

There was another muffled sound from the hallway, and Alex grudgingly opened the door.

Thomas, gesturing to his blue sports jacket, said, "A suit."

"You're wearing jeans."

"I'm not part of the case," Thomas explained. "Maddie is wearing a dress shirt-"

"He wears one anyway."

"-That's not the point. What I'm saying, is that you have to wear something nice."

"Thanks."

When Alex closed the door and turned around, John was sitting up in the bed and he threw a white shirt and a tie at Alex. John smiled sweetly. "Have fun, babygirl."

"You're coming," Alex said, putting on the shirt.

John looked surprised. "I am?"

"Duh," Alex said, slipping something from the dresser into his back pocket. "C'mon."

"I have to get dressed." John objected.

"Well, hurry up."


	11. HE'S GUILTY AF

There was an unnecessarily long silence, the judge- Mr. George the 3rd, from what Alex had gathered- seemingly enjoying the annoying suspense, and then he banged his gavel- Mads winced- and pronounced Lee, "Guilty!", his voice ringing.

John, a few rows behind Alex, pumped his fist, and exclaimed "Yes!"

Thomas, sitting next to him, elbowed him, but he was smiling.

Mr. George nodded curtly at James, and said, "The jury is thanked and appreciated. Mr. Lee, you are sentenced to a five-year home detention."

Alex stood up, stretching. "Well, that was very nice. Can we go eat out?" he walked over to John, and grabbed his hand, winking at James. "C'mon," he told John, dragging him out of the courthouse and into the yard in front of the building.

John stood awkwardly for a few seconds, looking around at the trees. And flowers. And was that a person?

Alex got down on one knee, fumbling with a ring box. John jumped, and did the same. With an identical ring box. They paused for a second, and Alex sighed. "You can't be on your knees when  _I_ propose, that's not how it works."

John cleared his throat, looking pointedly at the box he was holding. "Yeah, but I do that when  _I_ propose."

The two of them stared at each other, digesting what was happening. " _No."_ Alex admonished. "You were actually going to propose?"

" _Going to?_ I am proposing, idiot." John smiled.

Alex looked stunned. "You insult me? While proposing? I don't think you understand what is happening."

"I think I do." John opened the ring box. "See, you need to say yes, then I need to say yes, then we need to see which rings we like better."

Alex nodded and rubbed his knee. "Do you think I can stop being on one knee now? This kind of hurts."

John collapsed on the grass, giggling. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

Alex sat down next to him. "So, let's see what rings you picked out."

John showed his boyfriend- fiance?- the ring box, which contained a silver band. Alex started laughing, and John, very confused, closed the box. Alex, grinning, opened his, which held an identical ring, except the ring was gold, not silver. John snickered.

Alex grinned widely. "So, how's about I wear the silver one, and you wear the gold one, and we return the other two?"

"Sounds great."

They smiled at each other for a while, then Alex fell back onto the ground. "Jesus. This has to be the weirdest thing that has happened to me."


	12. ugh...!

"WHY CAN YOU NOT BUY LIGHT BLUE CURTAINS ANYWHERE?" Alex screamed.

John smiled tiredly at him. "Hey. It's 12:30 at night. Come to bed."

"THE WEDDING IS IN LIKE 6 DAYS!" Alex panicked.

"It's fine." John soothed. "You'll be fine."

"But-"

"Babygirl, we've got everything else, why do you need light blue curtains?"

Alex buried his head in his arms. "I want it to be perfect," he said weakly.

John smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Nothing's perfect."

"It needs to be as close to perfect as possible, then," Alex said.

"Babe-"

"No."

"Take an example from Thomas and Mads."

"Their wedding?"

"Yeah, they had a very peaceful wedding. They invited like seven people."

"I had not been expecting that," Alex muttered, remembering the day. He cleared his throat. "But I want a small wedding too. It still needs to be perfect."

"Babe, it'll be perfect no matter what if you're there," John said, knowing full well it was one of the sappiest things he'd ever said- but it was his wedding, he could be sappy. 

Alex looked at him judgmentally, then grinned. "I love you."

John ducked his head. "I love you too. Now, please, come sleep."


	13. And Now They Are Married, the writer proclaims

"Do you, Alexander Hamilton, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, in fact."

John bit his lip. "I do!" he burst.

Alex frowned at him. "... It's not your turn."

"O-oh. Well, I do anyway."

John grabbed Alex's bouquet. "Let's get this whole thing over with, and get on with being married and domestic. Philip?"

Alex's cousin raced down the aisle, carrying the rings in a wooden box. "Here ya go!"

Thomas, who was reading their vows, grinned. "You can now kiss each other, ya'll."

There was a moment of confusion, where everyone stared at Alex and John, but Thomas waved his hands at the chairs. "You're not kissing."

Pip whooped, and slid off the aisle to his special others, where he proceeded to kiss them all.

John laughed nervously. "I think your cousin might have misunderstood..."

Alex shrugged. "Oh well." he grabbed the bouquet out of John's hands and threw it, yelling, "Who's gonna grab the bouquet?"

Eliza did, and she grinned at Maria, who looked ecstatic.

"I love him!" Alex proclaimed, pointing at John. "And we are married now. Great. Conversation over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the end, and ended up not being very superhero-y? sorry about that... yeah... oops.
> 
> also. i cannot write weddings, as is obvious above. Yay!
> 
> you can request one shots at my tumblr, @ the-stars-say-gay


End file.
